


A Brief Account Of Life With Zombies

by randompersonofdoom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompersonofdoom/pseuds/randompersonofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thinks it's all a bit of a nuisance, John is having the time of his life, and Mycroft is Not Impressed. With anything, but mostly his minions' inability to provide a good cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Account Of Life With Zombies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Brief Account Of Life With Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18429) by Silver-Pard. 



Download from MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?15msej8gb2ldid9)

File Length: 18:17  
File Size: 16.74 MB

 

Hope you like it! It's my first podfic so any advice is greatly appreciated.


End file.
